wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: B.I.R.T.H.
"Big Intelligent Rare Terrible Hedgehog" Operation: B.I.R.T.H. is the thirty-second Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Friday, February 12, 2016. Overview After the release of Shadow the Hedgehog, Yuki is shocked of the revelation about origins of Gerald Robotnik. Will Yoko save Yuki from the Dark side? Plot The Episode begins with the medieval times, Binky had made a large blunder during the last Fairy Convention (He mistakenly chose the Black Plague which he thought was a band, which ended up wiping out half of Europe). Jorgen has him spun on a wheel to determine which fairy will choose the next one. Unfortunately, he underestimated his strength, causing Binky to spin uncontrollably to almost no end. He promises to contact them all in the next millennium when the wheel stops. In the present, Yoko Gekko and Paul Buxaplenty has amazingly aced one of Mr. Crocker's tests (the rest of the kids think it is a sign of the apocalypse), just because of doodling. Timmy then thanks his short attention span. Crocker thinks that Paul and Yoko getting an A+ is the result of Paul Buxaplenty's fairies. At the same time, Jorgen snatches away Cosmo and Wanda. Crocker then approaches Paul and Yoko, asking if he could come over to his house for dinner, implying that he will take the opportunity to search for his fairies. In Fairy World, Binky has finally stopped spinning and is pointed at Cosmo's name. And Cosmo knows just the place to have the next convention. At Yuki Buxaplenty's Mansion, his family is getting prepared for Crocker. Timmy is instructed to install the "good" toilet seat in the upstairs bathroom. However, he finds the entire bathroom transformed into the fairy convention. He finds Cosmo and Wanda, warning them that if Crocker catches a whiff of fairies, he'll barge right in. Luckily, Crocker is told by Timmy's mom that he has to knock on the door first, which Crocker does. Hearing the knock, the fairies restore the bathroom to normal and hide along the walls. As soon as Crocker is dissatisfied, the convention goes on. Furthermore, Paul, Yoko and Timmy are informed that fairy conventions are very short. However, he asks out loud if Cosmo didn't invite someone who could spoil everything. As it so happens, Cosmo had hired Chip Skylark IV, who was kidnapped by the mysterious hedgehog. When Yuki Buxaplenty's mother shows a Shirt button for the Cosmo Con, Crocker finally gets suspicious enough that he decides to storm the bathroom without knocking. However, he is blinded by various things pelted at him, before being thrown out of the house. Because Jorgen perceived that Crocker nearly discovering them was an act, he declares the convention over. At a museum that night, a dark hedgehog (Shadow) is spotted breaking a glass case containing an emerald. As the robots try to stop him he unleashes a blast of energy and destroys them all running off at high speed. Paul Gekko is informed at the capital saying that Sonic the Ninja has been seen stealing a Chaos Emerald. He orders that Sonic is brought to justice. Back in the apartment, Usagi and the others are watching TV while the news informs about the theft and shows images of Shadow. Chris wonders if it's Sonic but Cream says Sonic wouldn't do such a thing. Chuck thinks otherwise, but everyone gangs up on him in disagreement. The news says that authorities have said Sonic has destroyed tanks and fled. Chris is worried, but Ella says there are explanations. Back underground the robots flood the sewers and all other entryways. In the sewer some homeless people including Jerome are discussing about the theft and Jerome jumps to the fact that Sonic was behind the robbery when he suddenly runs by with robots chasing him. In Prison Island, Scarlet and Mister Stewart are heading onto the island. Stewart uses his connections to get into the island and Scarlet wonders who Stewart really is, but he doesn't say anything apart from a fellow newsholder. Inside the two interview the warden and he shows some camera footage of Shadow and Eggman attacking the robots as they think the new hedgehog isn't the Project Shadow file. After Yoko changed into Sailor Earth, she encounters a near look-alike of Sonic the Ninja named Shadow the Hedgehog who has stolen a Chaos Emerald from the bank a while earlier. When Sailor Earth attempt to retrieve the Chaos Emerald, Shadow proceeds to use the emerald to transport to a different location. Eggman is busy watching the footage and says that Sailor Earth is confused when he encountered the hedgehog, Shadow. Eggman has a flashback to the event when Shadow first woke up and he pledges his loyalty to Eggman. Just then the robot appears and Shadow destroys the robot. Back in the present, Eggman throws a party and congratulates Shadow on doing his job. Shadow says Eggman needs more emeralds in order to use the Eclipse Cannon, being able to conquer the world with it. Bokkun appears with a message with Rouge on it saying they need to talk together. Bocoe and Decoe advised not to trust her but Eggman orders them to go her only to have the television bomb exploding on him. Rouge appears and shows Eggman the Chaos Emerald. Rouge says she'll hand it over if Eggman lets her work with them. Eggman wonders what Rouge wants while Shadow has flashbacks about Maria. Rouge asks his name and he turns saying "Shadow the Hedgehog". Shadow, Dr. Eggman, and Rouge headed for Prison Island, where the three Chaos Emeralds are. Dr. Eggman breaks through the security system and defeats Tails, who happens to be there. Rouge finds the three Chaos Emeralds and defeats another Military Fighter. However, the fight leaves her locked inside the room. Shadow rushes through the jungle, plants the bomb, finds Sonic and fights him. It ends in a tie, neither of them win because Shadow has to escape the jungle before it blows up. So he grabs Rouge, and warps onto the ARK. Later, Eggman is broadcasted on the televisions everywhere and it is revealed to all he is being taped from the ARK. Half of the station comes off, which reveals a long pointer called the Eclipse Cannon which shoots out a powerful beam, destroying half of the moon. Then, there is a timer on the screen saying 24 hours until mass destruction. At the ARK, Rouge explains that she knows where the location of the last Chaos Emerald is, with Tails. Shadow and Rouge try to catch the Tornado (Tails' plane). Rouge can't catch up in her car and Shadow can't catch them in Sky Rail. They head back to the ARK to tell Eggman. By this time, Knuckles has unlocked the entrance to Eggman's base, so Eggman summons his Egg Golem. However, Sonic damages the head of the golem, causing it to turn on Eggman. Eggman has to destroy his Egg Golem to pass. A while later, he and Shadow (who are still on the pyramid) discovers that Sonic and his friends are on the ARK. Rouge soon discovers that Knuckles is on a small planet with the pieces of the Master Emerald. She finds half of the pieces, then they fight. It is a draw and she gives the pieces to Knuckles. Meanwhile, Eggman has kidnapped Amy Rose. A while later, Eggman discovers Tails and Sonic rushes into the room he was in. Eggman shoots Sonic out of an escape capsule which is going to explode, then he defeats Tails, despite the young fox's best efforts and takes the real emerald. Meanwhile, Shadow witnesses Rouge attempting to take the other six Emeralds and exposes her as a government agent. Rouge then proceeds to show him the results of Project Shadow, with the picture showing an entirely different being. She then asks Shadow that if the picture shows the real Ultimate Life Form, then she wonders who or what is standing in front of her. Eggman contacts Shadow, declaring that someone is attempting to get to the Eclipse Cannon and orders him to stop them before the cannon fires again. Shadow finds it to be none other than Sonic, who he fights and defeats one last time. Meanwhile, Eggman is putting in the last Chaos Emerald. While he is cheering over his apparent victory, a nearby monitor turns on forebodingly where the cannon screen is flashing frantically. Eggman is puzzled and does not know what to do but then he sees his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, tied to a chair on the screen of the cannon. The Sailor Senshi, Yuki, Yoko, Kuon, Paul and Kaede enter the room Amy and Tails are in, but, then, they hear a rattle and suddenly Rouge comes out of the blue. "You, you haven't give up yet?" Knuckles says. Rouge says that they are all doomed because the Space Colony ARK is heading towards Earth at a tremendous velocity. On televisions everywhere, including the ARK, Gerald Robotnik is tied to a seat, explaining how the ARK will crash into Earth and destroy it along with the savage humans, with the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds. Eggman then tells everyone that this man was his grandfather. The ARK starts shaking again, Queen Metaria changes into Yuki because of fear of shaking. Eggman then shows them his grandfather's diary and Kuon reads the following entry about Gerald's revenge and about Shadow being the Ultimate Lifeform and carrying out orders without question. Down on the planet, the President's aide says that Space Colony ARK is definitely hurling down towards the planet and is worried in their last minutes of their lives. Sam Speed wishes Sonic luck stating that even he would have trouble saving everyone again. Meanwhile, the people who kept Project: Shadow a secret are arrested by the police. Eggman says that the energy from the Chaos Emeralds have transformed the Eclipse Cannon into a mega-bomb. When it detonates, the blast would be more destructive than a supernova. Tails adds that the energy from the Emeralds is also what's pushing the ARK towards the planet. Sonic then looks at Knuckles. Knuckles wonders why, then Rouge reminds him that he can control the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald. Soon everyone is off to get to the Emeralds. Rouge and Eggman take out laser shooters while Tails opens a passageway for Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe and Bocoe to pass through with the Master Emerald. Meanwhile Chris, Amy, and Tanaka wait and hope for everything to work out. Chris wonders if there's something they can do to help. Tanaka assures that Sonic will get the Emeralds stopped. A voice tells them not to bet on it. They turn and see Shadow with a smirk on his face. Chris realizes there's something he can do to help Sonic... convince Shadow to help him. Chris asks him, but Shadow refuses and injures him. He then states that he made a promise to Maria, and that she was his only friend. Chris tells him that most people on the planet are good, and that Maria would want Shadow to be friends with them. Shadow then remembers the full promise he made to Maria; he would help people and be friends with them. Chris faints, but Shadow catches his fall and tears up realizing his mistake. He then goes to help Sonic. With only 10 minutes left to go, Yuki and co. make it to the Chaos Emeralds but are under attack by the Bio Lizard. Shadow appears and tells Sonic that he'll deal with the monster, while Sonic and Knuckles get the Emeralds. Shadow then goes off to fight the monster, and the group head for the Emeralds. With the Master Emerald in place, Knuckles recites the chant he learned from Tikal and deactivates the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow meanwhile defeats the Bio Lizard, but it Chaos Controls to the outside of the ARK. Eggman's voice sounds on a communicator telling Sonic that the monster fused itself with the front of the ARK and is pulling it towards Dens. With only a few minutes to go, before the ARK crashes, Paul Gekko, Sonic the Ninja and Shadow use the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Paul Gekko, Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Super Sonic appears before Amy, Tanaka, and Chris. Sonic heals Chris with his super powers, and warps out to the front of the ARK. Super Paul, Super Sonic and Super Shadow then start to fight the Bio Lizard, which is now the Final Lizard. The President, his aid, and Sam see the red glow in the sky and the two super-powered hedgehogs fighting to stop it. Everyone hopes that Sonic can save the planet again. Sonic and Shadow defeat the Final Lizard, but the ARK is starting to enter the atmosphere. Sonic and Shadow places their hands in front of them in hopes to slow it down. Everyone tells them that they can do it. Shadow then remembers the last part of his promise to Maria. With that, he removes his Limiters to break out all the power he needs, He and Sonic use a super-powered Chaos Control to put the ARK back to a stable orbit. In the end the results of Shadow using all his power caused him to lose all energy and fall to Earth. Eggman leaves with Decoe and Bocoe on one Space Shuttle, stating that he still wants to take over the Galaxy. Yuki says that they should all head back home, and that he prefers to have his feet on solid ground. Before he exits the room, he turns and says, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Yuki Buxaplenty/Queen Metaria/Sailor Rider *Paul Gekko *Paul Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko/Sailor Earth *Timmy Gekko *Chip Skylark IV *Kaede Buxaplenty *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Bucket *Yipper *Denzel Crocktopus *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars *Seiya *Senna Kyoudou *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Debuts *Sonic the Ninja *Shadow the Hedgehog *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus Trivia *Operation: B.I.R.T.H. parodies the events of Sonic Adventure 2. Category:Episodes